Mistakes
by Maegrambaiel
Summary: It was just one encounter; one out of control afternoon. This was the worst mistake Naraku had ever made...but is it really that bad...? Can this mess, this mistake, be fixed? Mpreg.
1. Meetings

This is just a random idea I came up with a while back. I don't have any specific plan for it and I don't see it being a long story, but if it gets enough interest I'll focus on it more and add it to my 'main stories' list.

Otherwise I'll just update a bit more randomly.

Mae

* * *

Naraku sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples, attempting to ease the looming headache; this wasn't going to be a good day.

He just felt…_odd _today, he decided, like something was looming in the horizon, something big. He just didn't know if it was a good something or bad something.

He let out an undignified grunt as he strained to pull himself from his bed, the combined factors of gravity and his swollen belly working against him as usual.

The battle was eventually won (in his favor…this time) though as he waddled towards his wardrobe he was still fighting to regain his breath.

"Lord Naraku!" The sudden proclamation earned a girlish squeal from the hanyou lord in question as he spun towards the now open door. He found himself facing an irritated Kagura and quickly yanked the nearest robe from his wardrobe, attempting to hide behind it as if expecting the garment to protect him.

"Dear kami!" He muttered harshly, his eyes flicking skywards momentarily as he waited for his heartbeat to steady once more.

"_What _do you _want??_" He hissed at his minion, inwardly cursing the thing in his belly yet again for robbing him of his heightened senses.

Kagura merely snarled in response, turning swiftly on her heel just seconds after barking her intended announcement. "You have _guests._"

Naraku knew she had probably had to bite down on her tongue to stop any bitter or sarcastic comments from slipping out, but as Naraku quite literally held her heart in his hands the demoness didn't dare to risk his wrath.

An impressive twenty minutes later found Naraku fully dressed, groomed and ready for the day, though he was still mourning the absence of his usual hour long bath.

He had quickly wriggled into a comfortable position in his meeting room, hiding the inconvenient bump under a table of the perfect height before he finally deemed the 'guests' worthy of being allowed entrance.

Kami, not _them_ again! He grumbled to himself as the mismatched group stormed in. At least the room was arranged to have Naraku himself seated firmly downwind of the sensitive youkai noses. He could _not_ have his secret discovered.

He sighed in annoyance as the inu mutt placed himself in the center of the other side of the table; directly opposite himself. Errgh, that smell was annoying; though to his great annoyance it also sent waves of warm pleasure tingling down to, um…_there…_

The three humans and the orphaned kitsune brat quickly fell into place on either side of the scruffy hanyou, and Naraku rolled his eyes as that tiringly familiar scowl was shot his way.

What _wasn't_ so familiar however was the ever so slight coloring adorning the other hanyou, a blush so faint that he doubted the weaker human eyesight was even capable of noticing it.

Ahh, so he remembers, Naraku crowed with satisfaction, his own memories of that hot night flooding his mind.

It had been Inuyasha that had come to him, yelling about wanting vengeance for all the ill deeds Naraku had orchestrating and waving his oversized sword around wildly.

Naraku wasn't sure what had happened next, or who had made the first move, but he did remember that it was Inuyasha who had thrust into him so determinedly, siring the child that now caused Naraku so much discomfort and inconvenience.

He reluctantly allowed his attention to float back to the present, managing to keep the confused frown from his face as he attempted to decode Inuyasha's incessant ranting.

What was it he wanted _this_ time?

He was pulled from his pondering quite roughly as a sharp twinge suddenly shot through him, robbing him of the ability to keep the grimace from his face.

An unsure silence fell upon the gathered humans and (at least part) demons.

"Naraku…?" The hesitant voice of the one responsible for this whole situation queried slowly, his face wrinkled up in confused.

"I hate you, you annoying, whiny baka!!" Naraku hissed, his hands disappearing under the table and pressing firmly against the sides of his swollen belly as he fought to push the sudden pain down.

The expression on InuYasha's face changed from what had almost looked like concern to a hard look of indifference, though if Naraku had been looking up he would have seen a flash of disappointment glimmer briefly in those golden eyes.

The sudden cramps eased up miraculously, and Naraku breathed a sigh of relief as his body relaxed.

And now to salvage the situation; he'd rather _die_ than appear weak in front of those disgusting mortals.

His head rose back up in a dignified manner, his hands flicking his wavy locks back impatiently before settling on the table in front of him.

"Now," he started in a cold tone "what was it you wanted to _whine_ about today, _humans._" He spat the last word out as if it was a foul piece of food he had accidentally sampled. The humans leant back; ah yes, this was what they had been expecting, this was more like the Naraku they all knew and hated.

The loud human leapt up with an air of righteous indignation and a long forgotten nausea rose up in Naraku as the ridiculously short kimono (he didn't know what else to call the strange wrap of fabric) fluttered up from the action and presented Naraku with an unwanted glimpse of what he could only guess where a strange form of undergarments.

He shuddered in repulsion, tuning out the oblivious girl's yells (Kami that voice grated on his nerves!) as he struggled to regain control over his traitorous body.

He waved a hand to silence the girl before ordering her to be removed from the castle. He _really_ wasn't in the mood for this today.

Kagura was all too happy to see to the strange girl's eviction and had soon returned to await further orders from her boss, the expression in her eyes making it very clear to the remaining group that she would just _love_ to see the rest of them removed from the castle and sent far, far away.

Naraku forced his tired eyes open once more, turning to look at the remaining pests, uh, _guests._

Three stunned faces stared back at him as well as confused blinking from the kitsune as the little dear looked from Naraku to InuYasha to where the girl had been seated, obviously trying to figure out what he had missed while he had been drawing on a scrap of paper stowed in his pocket. Wait…Naraku mentally backtracked. Did he just refer to the kitsune brat as…'little _dear'??_

He shook his head quickly, trying to snap himself out of it just as the evil cramps returned, slamming into him much harder than before.

This time it wasn't just a mere grimace that escaped him; a low groan was also wrestled from his lips as he leant forward, his head bowing and his hands clutched at his belly once more.

What was this pain? And why did it have to happen _now?_


	2. Golden Eyes

Osakasan: Hehe, that's true about Naraku, and that hair's a bit too 'perfectly curled' to be effortless huh? ;)

I'm glad you like the story and the imgary and everything, I don't often get people commenting on my actual writing as well as the story I'm writing and as I'm a writer/aspiring author it's nice to know that there are people out there who enjoy my writing. :D

To everybody who has added this story to their favorites and alerts lists: Thanks y'all! :D I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story and I hope that these latest chapters are just as interesting. :D

Mae

* * *

The room stilled, wary and confused eyes fixing on him as every occupant froze in place. Well, every occupant bar one. "Get them out." Naraku hissed, his eyelashes moist with tears as he fought to retain what little composure he had left. He'd be damned if he was going to let the humans see him like this. "Get the humans out." This venom laced order snapped Kagura from her shock instantly and she hurriedly started dragging the uninvited guests from the room.

When Kagura turned to throw Inuyasha out he yanked his arm out of her grasp with a scowl. "I aint goin' anywhere!" Inuyasha pushed passed her impatiently as if oblivious to her presence. She glared at him furiously, one hand reaching for her deadly fan before Naraku's voice broke through the tension. "Kagura, get my bed ready dammit!" Kagura scowled at this, annoyed at being thrown out and ordered around, _especially_ in front of the white haired hanyou.

Naraku neither noticed nor cared about Kagura's sulky retreat, and was still bent over so that his dark hair completely covered his face. His face was scrunched up, tears leaking from his eyes as he forced back the groans and whimpers that kept threatening to escape.

Inuyasha crept forward hesitantly, worry and concern clearly displayed on his face. "Uh…you okay?" He ventured awkwardly as he hovered nearby.

He had always thought of Naraku as evil; pure, unquestionable evil.

A cold, emotionless monster with no heart and no soul, living only to cause others pain and despair.

But that had all changed after just one night.

He wasn't sure if Naraku ever thought of that night, or if he even remembered it, but Inuyasha hadn't been able to get it out of his mind.

He had been traveling with his companions as usual (he didn't really count them as friends, and he was pretty sure that _they_ didn't count him as such either). They had been hunting for more shards when a tip-off had led them to a cave overlooking a short cliff. It had turned out to be another of Naraku's tricks and Inuyasha's usual hot-headedness had seen him racing towards Naraku's current hide-away courtesy of the scent trail left by Naraku's minions.

He had burst into Naraku's castle and immediately started screaming and cursing; attacking vases and other décor items in an effort to relieve at least some of his anger.

A low, sinister chuckle from behind him sent him spinning wildly, a snarl fixed to his face as he came face-to-face with Naraku himself.

"_Well, well, well," Naraku taunted "if it isn't Nihon's very own hot-headed inu mutt. Come to throw another tantrum _little boy?"

_Inuyasha tensed. 'Little boy?' Okay _that_ had stung. His eyes flashed red briefly before returning to their usual golden color, but by that time he had already launched himself at the other hanyou, his whole body tense with anger and his sword ready to strike._

_Naraku just looked bored as he ducked away._

_Hours had passed and the sun was slowly sinking from view. Inuyasha had swung his transformed sword several times already, but as Naraku kept darting away with a graceful boredom eerily reminiscent of his own brother, all that had resulted was complete destruction of the room they were in._

'_Right,' Inuyasha decided 'time for a change of tactics.'_

_He raised his sword once more, giving a half-hearted but still deadly swing in Naraku's direction. His eyes were glued to Naraku's form, his body tensing in anticipation before leaping forward just as Naraku prepared to move._

_Tetsusaiga__ was seemingly forgotten, his right arm swinging behind him: out of the way for now but still able to be recalled at a moment's notice._

_His left arm curled around Naraku's waist, preventing the dark hanyou's leap in that direction, and his body was crushed against the other's, pinning Naraku to the wall._

_Inuyasha smirked in triumph, before freezing as he suddenly realized how close he was to Naraku. The smirk slid from his face as his breath seemed to shorten. Here he was, his enemy literally in his hands, and all he could think about were those plump red lips. Were those lips as soft as they looked? And what did they taste like?_

_He forced his gaze upwards as his groin started to throb uncomfortably only to encounter smoldering eyes framed with thick black lashes._

'_Oh boy,' he gulped as he started to lose himself in those eyes 'I'm doomed.'_

He had hurried out the next morning, thankful that Naraku didn't wake.

He had so many thoughts and questions running through his head that he didn't know what he would have said if Naraku _had_ woken.

He had companions to get back to, and jewel shards to hunt, but he knew that if Naraku asked him to stay, he would be unable to refuse.

On the other hand, if Naraku woke up and screamed at him to get out and never bother him again…well, he had a disturbing suspicion that that'd crush him.

Since that day they'd seen a lot less of Naraku.

Minions and bugs of various kinds had been sent after them of course, but there'd been no sight of Naraku.

Inuyasha had stubbornly refused to let this apparent rejection hurt him, clinging to the memories of that unforgettable night in an attempt to soldier on through lonely days and even lonelier nights.

Naraku had been careful to hide all trails leading back to him but the shard hunters had caught a break, and Inuyasha's keen nose led them to the spider demon with a determination they'd put down to a desire for plain old vengeance.

After coming face-to-face with the spider hanyou once more Inuyasha was struck speechless. The smooth, creamy skin he had run his questing tongue across months earlier had acquired a golden glow, and the hair he had threaded his fingers though tenderly seemed even thicker and bouncier than usual. He scowled at himself for these thoughts, and immediately went on the offensive in an attempt to quash those traitorous feelings.

He was a bit surprised when Kagome was suddenly thrown from the room, but he gave it little thought as his gaze was fixed on the tense form of their reluctant host. What was wrong? This wasn't the Naraku he knew, nor was it the Naraku he _remembered._

He hardly even noticed his other companions being evicted, and their looks of confusion went completely unnoticed as he shoved passed Kagura and made his way over to the kneeling hanyou lord.

He froze suddenly, his nose twitching with an odd yet strangely familiar scent. What was that smell? He _knew_ he'd encountered it before…but when??

The screen door slamming shut disrupted his train of thought and he realized that he and Naraku were alone. Again.

He looked down the kneeling figure, his brows still pursed in thought as he studied the tense posture and the flushed face just barely visible through dark strands of hair. His eyes flew open as he suddenly recognized the elusive smell. Was it really possible…?

He crouched down next to Naraku, the strangely enticing smell growing stronger now that they were side-by-side.

The bowed figure finally seemed to relax, and a flushed, tear-stained face slowly rose to meet his gaze. "What do you want?" Naraku muttered tiredly as trembling hands fell away from the swell of their unborn pup.

All Naraku's defenses were down; he was unarmed, in pain and tiring fast. Now was the perfect moment to end the threat posed by the spider hanyou and eradicate evil from the lands once and for all.

This realization never even crossed Inuyasha's mind.

Instead, his eyes softened and he offered the 'evil' lord a tentative smile; consequences and possible rejection be damned. "Come," he murmured in a gentle tone very few knew him capable of "let's get you somewhere more comfortable."


	3. The Third Hanyou

Relief flooded Naraku's eyes, and he nodded weakly as strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him to his feet. He was nudged forward, those strong arms righting him as he stumbled tiredly.

"One step at a time." A soft voice whispered in his ear.

Naraku's face adopted a look of single-minded determination as he fixed his sights on the meeting room door.

They were nearly there when Naraku doubled over, choking back a silent scream as the contractions returned with a vengeance.

He felt himself being pushed around and was unable to resist or comply before realizing he was now leaning with his back against the meeting room wall and his feet a couple of steps away from the wall itself, knees slightly bent as if he was about to slide down into a soft chair.

His feet were kicked apart and he found it a lot easier to balance as he relaxed into the oddly comfortable position.

He felt hands firmly grip his unusually curvy hips, steadying him whenever he slouched or tried to slide down the wall.

Through the haze of pain he could make out golden eyes staring him and firm, juicy lips moving silently as if trying to tell him something.

A strange heaviness between his straining thighs brought his attention downwards before something seemed to burst inside him and a flush of liquid poured out of him.

The pain seemed to lessen at this and he leant his head back against the wall, his eyes closing as he focused on catching his breath.

After a few moments his eyes fluttered open once more, awareness returning to his gaze as he pushed himself away from the wall weakly, hurriedly wiping the inside of his thighs dry with his robe.

The strong arms wrapped around him from behind and brought his forearms up halfway in a firm, steadying hold.

Naraku turned his head to catch sight of this mysterious helper, letting out a surprised gasp when he found himself staring into those golden orbs once more. He opened his mouth to question the silver-haired hanyou but was interrupted firmly as he was guided out of the door and towards his nearby bedroom. "Nearly there."

Naraku decided he didn't care why Inuyasha was still here, the stubborn hanyou was obviously refusing to discuss it and quite frankly Naraku didn't have the energy to try and find out.

They finally stepped into his bedroom and Naraku sighed in relief at the sight of his bed. Kagura had carried out his orders thoroughly (for once), placing stacks of soft, fluffy towels and bowls of clean, warm water next to the bed.

He was guided over to the bed, the top blanket being yanked away impatiently before he felt himself being carefully lowered onto the newly made bed.

He gave a relaxed sigh as he sunk into the comfortable mattress, before a displeased grunt had him looking up at Inuyasha in confusion.

Inuyasha didn't bother to elaborate on the grunt; instead he crouched down in a single, fluid motion and started tugging impatiently at Naraku's obi.

After a few tugs the obi came loose, and Naraku felt his cheeks flush as he admired the triumphant grin on Inuyasha's face. His robes were pulled apart tenderly, almost reverently, before he was pulled forward and a clawed hand pushed the robes off his shoulders.

He was guided back to rest against a hastily constructed mound of pillows before a strong arm snaked its way around his waist and lifted his belly into the air for a moment. The robes were finally removed and discarded carelessly (Naraku snorted with amusement as Inuyasha balled the robes up and tossed them over his shoulder) before his shoes and socks were also removed.

Naraku felt his legs being nudged apart, before hesitant hands started tugging at his soaked underwear. He pulled his legs up towards himself; his feet flat against the mattress, and managed to push himself up slightly so the underwear could be wrestled free and join its companions in the growing pile behind Inuyasha.

Naraku blushed fiercely as he suddenly realized that Inuyasha was kneeling between his spread, naked thighs, but this realization was cut short as another contraction hit him.

This one was different though; the pain was so much more intense, and he couldn't even bring himself to snap at Inuyasha to move somewhere more…_dignified._ Inuyasha seemed to be watching him with a worried frown, before looking around frantically and yelling for Kagura…for _anybody._ He didn't know anything about delivering kids!

A heavy pressure had settled in Naraku's pelvis as his thighs clenched and spasmed from the intense contractions.

He pushed himself upright, his arms placed just behind his hips to keep himself up and his elbows locking into place firmly as the urge to push grew unbearable.

He flicked his head to the side impatiently, trying to free his face of the sweat drenched curls before letting out a long, tortured scream and throwing his head back, the recently formed birth canal between his thighs spasming painfully and uncontrollably.

"Get this fucking thing out of me you stupid bastard!"

Inuyasha looking mildly offended at this and Naraku couldn't help but agree. That wasn't a very nice thing for that person to scream at _his_ inu hanyou.

Wait…_he_ was the one who screamed at Inuyasha. Naraku thought about this for a split second before his whole demeanor changed. Ah well, he deserved it. Let's see _him_ push something the size of a watermelon through something the size of a mandarin and see how calm and polite _he_ manages to be!

Naraku opened his eyes tiredly during a brief and rare break from the contractions and noticed with a detached surprise that it was growing late.

He lay back against the pillows slowly as he looked around in an attempt to distract himself from the ever present pain. He caught sight of Inuyasha, and saw that a look of resolute determination had replaced the desperate panic on his face.

Inuyasha had grabbed a towel and was now poised between Naraku's thighs with his hands ready to catch the pup, his tongue sticking out of one side of his mouth in concentration.

Naraku groaned as his eyes rolled towards the ceiling; did that baka inu _really_ think the baby was just going to burst from him with no warning?

Naraku's eyes widened suddenly as he felt something shift inside him; apparently the pup had the same idea as it's father!

He pushed himself up once more, cursing Inuyasha's very existence as he took a breath before screaming and pushing simultaneously with every last scrap of energy in his body as something huge and round was suddenly pressing at the entrance of the temporary canal.

He paused for a moment, gasping desperately for breath before his demanding body forced him back into the painful and thankless efforts.

He gave a frustrated whimper before tensing up once more and clenching his abdominal muscles in a desperate push, his head snapping forward as the sweat dripped off his face to mix with the blood seeping out from between his thighs. He felt something burst and suddenly the pain and pressure lessened. Not by much, but right now Naraku was taking whatever he could get.

Inuyasha had leant forward, a ridiculously goofy grin on his face as he seemed to be cupping something in his hands. "Nearly there Naraku," he murmured absentmindedly, his attention focused on the thing in his hands "the head's already out."

Ahh, so _that's_ what that big, round thing was, Naraku thought to himself weakly, before throwing himself into the accursed pushing once more. _When_ was this going to be over?

It felt like he had been pushing and screaming for hours, and as another wave of pain ripped through him he realized he couldn't remember anything or even _think_ of anything that didn't include this pain.

The screams had reached their peak before suddenly petering out in a harsh groan as he felt whatever was causing him this pain slide out of his body.

At last, it was _over!_ He grinned to himself at this, throwing himself back down in the nest of pillows and closing his eyes.

He was so tired and sticky. His body was covered in sweat and blood and there was a throbbing pain from between his aching thighs. All he wanted to do was sleep, but the shrill crying was making it difficult for him to drift off.

His eyes shot open at this; shrill crying??

His eyes scanned the room curiously as his exhausted body refused to move.

Inuyasha was kneeling next to him now (when did that happen?) and he was proudly cradling a white towel.

No, wait…whatever he was holding was _wrapped_ in the white towel, Naraku's tired mind slowly realized. "Nrrggh?" Naraku groaned, annoyed when his lips refused to form the proper words.

"It's a boy." Inuyasha whispered in answer, a look of awe on his face as he pulled back a corner of the towel to reveal their child's rosy face.


End file.
